helpinfarmvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Tips/Tricks
Speed up tasks by Restricting your Farmer If you block your farmer in at his start position, he cannot walk to the different jobs you assign him and therefore will start the jobs instantly. This saves a lot of time since every job is done back-to-back without having to wait for your farmer to walk. With the introduction of Crop Fertilizer, this also enables your neighbors to fertilize your crops faster. Stacking of Hay Bales You can create a visual illusion by placing the Hay Bales one row apart from each other. See the picture for reference. Stacking of Fences and Hedges You can also create the illusion elevation by strategically stacking the Fences and Hedges. See "Stacking Fences and Hedges" picture reference. 'Quick XP' There are many different methods to quickly boost XP: Crop Fertilization This method requires no coins. fertilize all of your neighbors' farms. This nets you 4 coins and 1 XP for each plot you successfully fertilize. Mission Completion This method also requires no coins. Hay Bales Purchasing Buying a Hay Bale earns 5 XP per bale. The advantage of boosting XP via Hay Bales is that Hay Bales are small, and can be placed successively without returning to the market. This is only recommended for players with money to burn, as Hay Bales cost 100 coins, and only return 5 coins upon selling. "Normal" uncolored Hay Bales are cheaper than colored Hay Bales, so you can get more XP per coin with normal bales. "Soya Conversion" The third is to plow and plant Soybeans, the total cost for one square is 30 coins and gives you 3 xp, that's 1 xp for 10 coins which gives you twice as much xp for the same amount of money using the Hay Bale tactic. Just plow, plant, delete and rinse and repeat. Architect Ribbons * This method only works once, but yields 2150 XP quickly. * Buy 30 rest tents (30k for 30 tents @ 1000 coins a piece) and achieve the Architect Blue ribbon. * In the process of buying 30 rest tents and collecting each ribbon, you will collect: ** 300xp (for buying the rest tents) ** 1850xp for the ribbons ** 18000 in coins ** 1500 from selling the tents * This works out to be 4.88 coins per xp, which is the BEST exchange rate in the game. Fenced In Ribbons Similar to the Architect Ribbons, if you buy 250 fences (75k for 250 white wash fence @ 300 coins a piece) and place ALL of them on your farm(no delete in between otherwise the numbers of fences placed will go down and you'll have to buy them again); you'll get all the ribbons with the XP & coins bonuses. This method is more expensive than the Architect Ribbons, i.e. only suitable if you have cash to burn Barn raising Buy a red barn for 40k. Ask your friends to help with the expansion. You'll be awarded 1200XP. Plus the 400XP gained from buying it, this method works out to be very good as 1XP = 25 coins. Get expanding! See Also *Guides Category:Guides